He felt so good
by jayhay
Summary: Shinji and Kaworu together alone do I really need to say anymore.


Hey guys, this is my second fanfic so be nice.I was very bored whenI wrote thisso be warned.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEON GENESIS (WISH I DID)

WARNING: SOME MENTAL PICTURES WILL BE REALLY DISTURBING TO SUM READERS. PARENTAL GUIDENCE RECOMENDED FOR PERSONS UNDER 15 YEARS.

Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**He felt so good:**

He felt so good. It felt so good. The passion, the pleasure, it was ecstasy. Never before had he felt so good in the embrace of another person in his life. The soft gentle touch of the other boy felt so good against his skin. The other boy's red eye's gleamed from under his silver fringe. The silver haired boy's graceful movements taking him closer and closer to the final climax. If there was a heaven on earth it would be in the arms of this boy. Closer and closer he came and…

"SHINJI WAKE UP!" came Misato's voice from the door way of his room, "It's time to get ready for school."

"Grrmmfff affm dffm!" was the only reply that Misato got from the lump in the bed that was until recently making very curious noises.

"Well don't take to long," said Misato back to the indecipherable bed language. Shinji slumped his way out of the knot that was once his linen and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the long and tedious day.

His mind was full of the night's activities as he ran a hot shower. He couldn't get the images of the boy out of his head. How good it felt to be with him. Did this mean that he was gay? Maybe. His shower ended just as it had begun with the same mental pictures and the same internal debate. He wrapped a towel around himself and made his way back to his room to get ready for school. He slowly made his way back down to the kitchen and got himself some leftovers for breakfast; he really didn't feel like cooking something. He finished his breakfast and got up from the table to meet Misato at the front door.

"Time to go," said Misato to the slumped form of Shinji as he made his way to the front door, "I'll see you at about 5 o'clock ok."

"Ok," said Shinji back to the bubbly voice of Misato as she opened the door for both of them to leave, "bye." Shinji watched as Misato got into her car and drove off to NERV headquarters before starting his own walk to school. Shinji didn't mind walking to school every morning it gave him time to think to reflect about what has happened in his life, all the pain all the sorrow. But today was different there was no pain of sorrow in Shinji's mind today only lust and disappointment that he may never know who that young boy was that so nicely found his way into Shinji's dreams.

He got to school early as usual and made his way up to the classroom to get ready for the days lessons and watch his classmates enter after him. It didn't take long for the classroom to fill with happy students ready and waiting for their heads to be filled with the day's knowledge. Asuka and Rei appeared at the door looking a little more flushed than usual followed closely by his other friends Toji and Kensuke. They were all here and now they just had to wait for their sensei.

"Minasan, Konichiwa!" came the sensei's voice from the doorway as he entered the classroom to the suddenly silent students.

"Sensei, konichiwa!" came the collective greeting from the class which sounded less than half hearted.

"Well we have a new student today class," said the sensei to the silent students, "Mr Nagisa would you like to come in and introduce yourself to the class."

"I would love to sensei," came a soft and smooth voice into the room followed closely by the boy that it belonged to. He was tall for his age and he had the most unusually white skin which complemented his longish silvery hair. His eyes though, his eyes were the most unusual thing about this strange new boy; they were the deepest and most beautiful red Shinji had ever seen.

"Konichiwa," said the silver haired boy while giving a little bow to the class, "my name is Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa and there really isn't that much to say about myself. I play the violin and I like music. That is about it." That was all he said before bowing once again to the class and taking the spare seat that was in front of Shinji.

Shinji couldn't stop staring; it was him the boy from his dream sitting right in front of him like god was playing some cruel game once again with his life. He couldn't believe it was him right there…

"Shinji Ikari are you listening to me!" came the sensei's voice interrupting his staring and his rather unusual thoughts.

"Umm….." a collective giggle came from the class that was now interested in the conversation.

"I was saying that I would like you to show Mr Nagisa around at lunch time if you wouldn't mind," said the sensei with a little more force than was absolutely necessary.

"I would love to sensei," said Shinji to the rather indignant look that he was receiving from his teacher.

"It settled than," said the sensei giving a rather strange look at Shinji, "ok well lets get started, who can tell me what a tangent is?" and that's where Shinji lost interest in the sensei's words and started staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"Beep, Beep, Beep…." The bell sounded through the school signalling the start of the long awaited lunch time. All the students got up in unison and packed their things as fast as was humanly possible and left for the much needed break.

"Mr Nagisa would you like a tour or would you like to eat first?"

"Please, call me Kaworu," he said with flash of his pearly white teeth, "I would love a tour before we eat, Mr Ikari," he said with another smile.

"Mr Ikari? No you can call me Shinji," he replied to the jest that the boy had made and giving an uneasy smile, "well I'll start the tour at the music room seeing as you said you play the violin."

"That would be wonderful," said Kaworu and made his way to the door of the classroom. Smiling at Shinji they made their way down the hall and off to the music room to start their tour.

"So how long have you been playing the Violin?" Shinji asked his newfound friend, eager to learn as much about him as possible.

"All my life," he replied to Shinji hoping that he was going to ask him more questions.

"Really that's a long time. I play the cello. Maybe we could do a duet some time."

"That would be nice."

"It would?"

"Of course I'd love to play with you Shinji." Shinji blushed at this after remembering the dream he had last night. Kaworu noticed this and gave a little laugh after realising what he had said and the other possible meanings that it could have.

"Well here's the music room," said Shinji glad to have the distraction and hoping that he had not given away his obvious attraction to this silver haired wonder.

"Ah yes," said Kaworu giving a little smile to Shinji and opening the door for them both to walk in.

A smell of wood and pencil shavings greeted them as they entered the deserted music room. Shinji closed the door behind him with a small click and walked over to where Kaworu was starting to admire the vast strings collection.

"Would you like to give me a demonstration?" asked Shinji motioning towards the wall of violins to his left.

"I'd love to," replied Kaworu letting Shinji step past him to get down a violin from the range on the wall. He held one out for Kaworu to take and almost dropped it when their hands met each other on the neck of the wooden instrument. He blushed almost as deep as the colour of Kaworu's eyes and turned away from the silver haired wonder hoping he didn't notice. Suddenly there was a warmth on Shinji's cheek that made him turn to the other boy. Kaworu's hand was on Shinji's cheek turning the boy to face him. He gave a smile as he leaned forward and gave Shinji a soft kiss on the lips.

Shinji almost passed out. Suddenly without warning his dreams had come true. He was kissed by the silver haired wonder in front of him that was now looking rather unsettled as he waited for Shinji to do something. It took several minutes for Shinji to even realise what had happened. He stepped forward towards the young boy looking into his red eyes, the distance between the two boys becoming less with every step.

"I had a dream about you," said Shinji to his silver haired wonder, "we were together."

"And I had the same dream about you," said Kaworu back to his blue eyed boy. He leaned forward again and kissed Shinji this time holding it for longer and letting his tongue explore this strange new territory. Shinji embraced Kaworu holding him closer never wanting to let go of his new found love. He slid his hand up Kaworu's shirt feeling his warmth, his passion, his heart pounding in his chest. He kissed Kaworu back this time more passionately letting his tongue be creative. He could feel Kaworu's hands exploring his body trying to feels every inch of him. A small groan escaped his lips, his hormones taking control of his thoughts and his body. He acted out of impulse and started to undress the eagerly awaiting boy in front of him. This is the time, this is the place, this is what he wanted to do…

"Shinji I said, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Misato cried once again from the doorway to Shinji's room just after she had tried to arouse him before, "you're going to be late, up up up!"

"Fine but I was having such a nice dream," Shinji said to his pillow as Misato walked away again, "damn he felt so good!" he said this last deep into his pillow before getting up and getting ready for the long and tedious day.


End file.
